Hunted By You
by AJB66613
Summary: Shere Khan/Scar. Eventual rated M. After miraculously escaping death, Scar loses his memory and is saved by humans. Only to be dropped off in the territory of the notorious Shere Khan, who finds the scarred lion quite... interesting, to say the least.


**Author's Note**

What the hell is wrong with me?!

Not only do I have to do an Omake for my Forget What May Never Come series, but I also need to complete Scientifically Mine, How to Date an Ed, AND my original work, La Cle' de Son Coeur. And now my mind wants me to tackle THIS?! Fuck it. I give up. My mind will do what it wants, I suppose. But, God damn it, I kinda want to finish shit before I start other shit. Unfortunately, if I let this bad boy sit on the back burner for too long, it will overwhelm me and make me shut down EVERYTHING. And probably would get me fired. And I can't have that. Got a car payment and bills to pay.

So without further ado, here's my first Disney fanfiction.

Hunted by You

Prologue

Pain. Agony. Those were the only things racing through his mind. Things- many things- were attacking him. Taking pieces of him. He bites, he claws, he roars. But the pain still laces through him. His lifeblood gushing from the wounds. Fatigue starting to engulf him. Heat. Fire. Scorching his nostrils. Then suddenly: weightlessness. He was falling. His lithe body is slammed into some sort of slab of rock. Then more falling. But the things weren't attacking him anymore. A shock of cold surrounds him. He can't breathe. Water? Then finally, sweet Darkness embraces him.

Silence. Sweet, sweet silence. He could stay within the darkness forever. Strange, though. It's a lot warmer than he would have percieved Death to be. Wait. Why would he wish for death? That thought makes his bleary green eyes open a crack. Strange. He's in some sort of cave. But, the opening is blocked by thick black stalagtites. The cave itself is in an unnatural shape. And- is he sleeping on someone? He tilts his head slightly to see a flat oval of fur underneath him. The injured male jerks off the thing, wincing at his wounds. Or, his healing wounds. He frowns slightly. He is in a made up cave, with a fake body that creates heat, with his mortal wounds on the better side of the mend.

"Where am I?" he murmurs. Better yet, who helped him, and do they know who he is? Because he hasn't the foggiest. Yet he feels as if he's the type of guy that never loses his cool. Even if he can't remember his identity.

"You're at a shelter, stupid." He peeks outside of the cave to see- a bird. The bird is pure white and looking quite disgruntled. "A shelter, you say. Then perhaps you can help me fill in the blanks. You see, the last thing I remember is falling after being attacked." The green-eyed male sneers. He gets the feeling that he's not a people person. At least not to birds. Did one betray him, he wonders.

"Attacked is an understatement. From the bites, I'd say an army of hyenas decided to turn you into dinner." He nods. That would explain the many things taking bites out of him and he being unable to fight back. "You were unconcious for a whole week. The humans didn't think you were going to make it." The injured male blinks. "Humans?"

The bird scoffs. "Yeah, you'll see them soon enough. Brilliant animals, to a point. They can heal any ailment, but they can't speak our language. Strange, huh?" He nods. "Yes, quite. So, why am I in... this?" The bird tilts its head at him. "Oh, the cage. Yeah, you're a lion. And lions can eat humans." The lion snarls. A cage?! And his arse was saved by herbivores. How humiliating. "Do they plan on letting me go? They did heal me, after all."

The bird shrugs. The lion can feel his claws twitch in agitation, but keeps his expression cool. "More than likely. They found you in the river, and the humans think they can save everyone." The green-eyed lion scoffs. "And what about the food chain? The circle of life and all that?" Again, the bird just shrugs. "You got me. The name's Chikee, by the way." The lion rolls his eyes. He doesn't care about names, he wants out. "I would introduce myself, but I can't seem to recall it."

Chikee nods sagely. The lion grits his teeth. He REALLY doesn't like birds. "Ah, I see. Well, those injuries are gonna leave some interesting scars, so, how about I call you Scar?" The lion looks down at himself. The healing injuries are multiple and varied, from little slashes to giant crescents. If he looks close enough, he might even see a pattern. He nods approvingly. "Yes, Scar does seem to fit. Very well, then. Scar it is."

He turns towards the oval of fur. "Care to explain that, then?" The bird swoops over and lands just outside the cage. "What, that? It's a heating pad. They put fake fur on it to create a semblance of cuddling. Weird, huh?" Scar blinks at it. Fake fur? He will give it to them, the humans are something. Hesitantly, he steps onto it. It's still warm. Slowly, feeling his wounds ache and gripe, he curls onto the heating pad.

"I suppose I should thank you for the information, then." The white fiend scoffs and flutters back onto its previous perch. "I do it for every animal the humans bring in. No thanks needed. I suggest you get some sleep, though. Once they know you've awakened, they'll try to get you to be more active and eat something." Scar nods at his new companion- if he can call the feathery annoyance that- and lies his head down on his good paw.

He supposes he will meet these humans the next time he awakens.


End file.
